Jinxed!
by Dangerproneredhead
Summary: Robin's sneaking out at night...what's happened to him? Slight RobinJinx.


**Jinxed!**

**Well, I'm pretty proud of this one. It's my longest one shot yet. I experimented with the style a bit in the beginning, but hopefully it's not too annoying.**

**This one's for Iain, who thinks that there should be more Robin/Jinx fics. Merry belated Christmas and Happy New Year dude! This is your present.**

* * *

You'd think that hearing the battle cry "Titans, Go!" right before the appearance of five teenaged superheroes would inspire fear into the hearts of villains everywhere. 

However, to Jinx, it just gave her a bit of an adrenaline rush.

Jinx, the pink-haired witch, was currently knee-deep in bags of money. That would be because she was inside Jump City's largest bank-vault, having broken into it only a minute ago. Hexing the guards and disabling the security system was the easy part, and at the moment, she was trying to find out how to get the money out of the vault and back to the Hive. Man, there was a LOT of money here. Just think about how much—

"TITANS, GO!"

Jinx whipped around to see exactly what she had expected to see. Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven and Robin, the Teen Titans. The heroes of Jump City, here to bring peace and order back into the city and defeat the "bad guys". Namely, her. Jinx's heartbeat sped up, but she didn't let it show. After all, she had money to steal, and couldn't let the rush go to her head. Jinx picked up a random moneybag and readied herself.

Jinx launched a hex at the Titans, forcing them to scatter around the vault. She decided to take out the red head alien first, sending her barreling into the purple-haired empath whom she hated so. A duck from an oncoming sonic blast took out the green one. Jinx laughed. This was fun! She did a back flip to avoid another blast, and sent a burst of pink energy at tall, dark and metal. He fell, currently unable to move.

That left Robin.

Now, while Jinx happened to be a witch that attended a prestigious school of villainy, she also happened to be a girl. And, like most girls, she couldn't help but be attracted to a good-looking member of the opposite sex. It just so happened that Robin happened to be one, and naturally, Jinx was attracted.

Jinx paused a moment to curse his desire for justice, and then tried to disable him. Robin easily dodged the hexes and retaliated by throwing something sharp at her. It missed her arm, but cut through the bag she was holding. Green rectangles and shiny coins spilled all over the floor, while Jinx was left holding an empty sack. Her eyes narrowed, and she gave Robin her best "I'm-angry-but-still-cute" look, before pummeling him waves of bright pink energy.

Robin, with the agility of a cat, seemed to slide under the waves without absorbing much of them, and Jinx found herself slammed against the vault wall with her hands behind her back. Jinx wouldn't have minded the position too much if she hadn't been in intense pain. She tried to wiggle free of Robin's hold, but found that he had her good.

"Looks like you're going to be put away for a long time, Jinx. Why don't you just give up and come quietly," said the Boy Wonder. He started to say something else, but Jinx wasn't listening. Instead, she started to form a plan in her head. Quick thinking was an essential for villainous masterminds, and Jinx had aced that course.

Jinx stopped thrashing around and gave a loud sigh.

"Fine, just loosen up a bit, will you?" He complied, but only a little. That little, however, was just enough for Jinx to be able to turn around and plant a soft kiss on the lips of her caught-off-guard captor.

Robin's eyes went wide. Well, Jinx could only surmise that his eyes went wide, as the mask that shielded them seemed to expand a good inch or two. A split second later, Robin collapsed to the floor in a heap of brightly colored spandex.

Jinx decided against contemplating Robin's choice of fashion any longer, and instead opted for grabbing as much money as she could carry and making an escape. While tiptoeing out of the vault, the question of why she had so easily defeated the other Titans popped into her head. She mused over it briefly and decided that she must have been having a good day, and that all of her extra training was paying off.

* * *

"Stupid Boy Wonder…replacing our coffee with decaff…who does he think he is?!" muttered Beast Boy to himself. He stood up and dusted himself off. Around the bank vault, three other Titans were doing the same. It took a few minutes, but finally Raven noticed that Robin had not gotten up, and was still out cold on the vault floor. After giving him a few good pokes with no response, Raven called the others over to examine him. 

"Oh, what has happened to our friend? Has he died?" Starfire said in a manner suggesting that she had just seen Robin be attacked by a horde of stampeding elephants.

"He's got a normal pulse, but is unresponsive," Raven informed her, giving him a soft kick for effect. Cyborg scooped him up and threw him over his large metal shoulder.

"Let's get him back to the Tower. We should be able to examine him better there."

* * *

Once at the Tower, Robin was examined. Raven had donned typical doctor attire, complete with stethoscope and white coat, and was furiously taking notes on a clipboard. 

"Nurse Starfire, I'll need you to take the patient's blood pressure, stat. Nurse Beast Boy, poke him with this." Raven handed a funny looking stick to an awkwardly dressed Beast Boy.

"Hey, why do I have to be a nurse?" protested Beast Boy, snatching the stick from Raven's hand.

"Because you and Starfire were the only ones who fit in the dresses," said Raven, now studying Robin's heart rate, which was being displayed on a computer monitor on the side of Robin's bed.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something along the lines of "I'm sure YOU'D fit in it," but decided against it after receiving a steely glare from Raven.

Raven sighed and looked back down at her clipboard. She couldn't find anything physically wrong with Robin with the exception of a couple minor bumps and bruises. He just seemed to be…sleeping?

Cyborg had been waiting outside the door and observing the scene with amusement. He decided to step inside, and check up on the situation.

"What's the diagnosis, doctor?"

"He's sleeping."

Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy comically fell over, while Raven produced a glass of water seemingly out of thin air. With one fluid movement, the contents of the glass were all over Robin.

"Whu?" Robin sat up in a wet stupor and looked around.

"Hey guys, what am I doing in the medical room? Why am I all wet? And why is Beast Boy wearing a dress?"

* * *

The next week was a rather normal one for the Titans, or so they thought. After finding nothing wrong with Robin, they shrugged it off as a blow to the head coupled with sleep deprivation. Everyone seemed to be going about their normal routines. 

The key phrase being "seemed to be".

Beast Boy was the one to notice that something was slightly amiss. It was exactly a week from the aforementioned Robin-out-cold incident, and midnight. Having chugged one too many sodas a few hours earlier at the egging on of Starfire and Cyborg, Beast Boy had woken up to go to the bathroom. On his way back to his room, he had heard something strange coming from Robin's room. Was that a window opening?

Ever curious, Beast Boy decided to see what was going on. He transformed into a fly and flew into Robin's room. What he saw was a surprise, to say the least. He saw…nothing.

Robin wasn't there. The room looked perfectly normal, save for the absence of the Boy Wonder who should have been occupying it at this time of night. Odd.

Now, it was the middle of the night, and Beast Boy was tired, so he decided to go back to bed. He'd tell the other Titans in the morning, he assured himself. So, Beast Boy went back to bed, and promptly forgot about what happened.

Until the next night, anyway.

Beast Boy was fast asleep when a couple of loud knocks brought him back to the land of the awake. He sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes, as his door gently swung open.

"Beast Boy? Are you awake?" inquired a soft voice. Beast Boy replied with a series of unintelligible noises as Starfire entered his room, followed by a disgruntled looking Raven and a half-awake Cyborg.

"Beast Boy, it has come to our attention that friend Robin is not in his room at the moment," she informed him, speaking quite calmly.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Beast Boy, slowly becoming more awake. "He wasn't there last night either. Sorry I forgot to tell you guys, but I was tired and…" he trailed off sheepishly. Raven glowered at him.

"You forgot? You FORGOT?! What if he had-"

Beast Boy interrupted her. "Well, it's not like he was missing today or anything. He acted like nothing was wrong, it was just a normal day!"

"This is true," Starfire added. "It is very strange. I wonder to where is he going?"

"What do you think, Cyborg?" Raven turned to the half-robot. "Cyborg?"

Cyborg was asleep.

"CYBORG!!" Starfire was about an inch away from Cyborg's head when she shouted his name into his ear. He was wide-awake after that. Raven then proceeded to inform him of the present situation. Cyborg just nodded as he listened, and then offered his advice.

"Well, maybe we need to find out where he's going. You know, follow him?"

The three other Titans thought this over, and agreed that this would be the most beneficial action. Just asking him probably wouldn't do any good, they reasoned, if he hadn't told them he was doing sneaking out. After all, he was sneaking out for a reason. He would probably just get angry and defensive, so they should try to find out as much as they can without him knowing that they were on to him.

"I'll follow him, tomorrow night," said Raven. "It'll be easier for me to blend into the crowd. I look the most normal. Well, MORE normal than you three, anyway." The other three Titans agreed, and then went back to their rooms. No use staying up any more then they had to.

Beast Boy was asleep before his head had touched his pillow.

* * *

It was the next morning, and Robin seemed to be acting normal. Completely normal. Too normal to be normal, and the rest of the Titans were having trouble disguising their suspicions. Raven and Starfire kept staring at Robin and then exchanging looks, Beast Boy kept getting a little too close for comfort to him and Cyborg seemed distracted and would make strange remarks. 

Finally, Robin had had enough of the strange behavior. "What is WITH you guys today?"

"What do you mean, Rob? What's with us?" Cyborg said after a spoonful of cereal with soymilk, which he had not noticed, but Robin had.

Robin frowned as Beast Boy put a friendly arm around his shoulders. "Yeah! We're perfectly normal". Raven and Starfire looked at each other for a second, and then turned back to eating their breakfasts.

Robin sighed and removed Beast Boy's arm. "Cyborg, you DO know that you're drinking soy milk, don't you?" Cyborg just shrugged and mumbled unintelligently. "And Star, you've never been this quiet."

Starfire giggled nervously and then looked at Raven. Raven gave Starfire a knowing look, which seemed to quell her anxiousness. This confused the heck out of Robin, who had never seen them communicate on such a level. They seemed to be talking with their eyes. Hmmph. Girls.

Beast Boy started to ruffle Robin's hair, but Robin caught Beast Boy's hand in the air.

"Beast Boy? What's with the sudden…um…friendliness?"

Beast Boy just gave a big, toothy grin and slapped Robin on the back.

Robin looked at Raven. He tried to get some sort of nonverbal answer from her, but she wouldn't look at his eyes. Great, just great. He was the only normal one. Maybe he shouldn't have switched their coffee to decaff, he thought to himself.

"Well, I guess I'll be in the training room if anyone needs me."

The rest of the day went by pretty much the same way.

* * *

That night, Raven prepared herself to follow Robin. Well, truth be told, she wasn't exactly following him, because she already knew where he was going. 

She had known for a couple of days ago, but hadn't been able to tell the other Titans, in order not to their raise suspicions. You see, for the last couple of months, every few days or so, Raven would spend her nights at "The Underground".

"The Underground", to outsiders, looked like any ordinary alternative club. Originally a warehouse at the edge of Jump City, it had been renovated into a popular late-night hangout. Most denizens would be clad in black, leather, spikes, studs, chains, straps, heavy makeup, and random metal barbells. However, beneath the façade it was a popular meeting spot for the younger generation of Titan-adversaries and other shady characters.

Raven donned her heavy makeup and straightened her black wig. With a black version of her normal costume, she looked like any ordinary teenage poseur. While Raven had convinced herself that her late night trips to "The Underground" were strictly undercover research, she looked forward to them just a little too much. She rationalized this by telling herself that her frequent conversations with Johnny Rancid might yield some good information.

On her last visit, Raven not only saw Jinx, whom she had just fought at the bank vault earlier that day, she also sawJinx's rather attractive male companion. At first, when Raven had seen him from the back, he just looked like any other black-clad club goer. However, when he had turned around, Raven almost gasped. It was Robin. Now, Robin didn't particularly look like himself that night. After all, he had to be somewhat disguised, being among so many of his foes. Raven knew it was Robin though. She lived with him and with that came the ability of distinguishing any of her teammates in any possible situation.

Plus, there was that trademark cocky grin that she so despised. It was definitely him.

At the risk of being found out, Raven had kept this observation to herself, and just kept an eye on him. The whole night, all it looked like Robin did was dance with Jinx.

Weird.

Tonight though, tonight Raven would find out what the heck was going on. Maybe Johnny Rancid knew…

* * *

"Ah, there you are. Ready to go?" 

Jinx had been waiting in the shadows at the base of Titans Tower. The figure that she had been waiting for took her arm and led her off into the night. Well, first into a boat that would take them across Jump City Bay, and then into the night.

The night happened to lead to "The Underground".

"C'mon Robbie, let's have some fun!" Jinx pulled Robin by the hand and pushed through the crowd of seemingly delinquents loitering out front. They found the dance floor easily, and were soon submerged in the crowd of people entranced in the intoxicating beat of the music.

They didn't notice the girl watching them from the far corner.

Raven waited until Jinx had flitted off to the bathroom or something before making her move. She easily found Robin in the crowd and pulled him outside where they could talk without worrying about who might overhear them.

"Robin," she hissed. "What are you doing?"

Robin stared at her blankly. "Erm…do I know you?"

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Don't play games with me, Robin. Now why are you sneaking out at night? And why are you with…Jinx?" Raven sneered the last word.

Robin looked strangely unmoved by Raven's badgering. "Why wouldn't I be with Jinx? I love her."

The last three words hit Raven like a brick. "You…WHAT?" Raven didn't wait for an answer before knocking Robin out cold with the blow from a convenient garbage can. Something was obviously influencing his mind, and Raven intended to fix that.

Raven dragged Robin's limp form into a side alley, where they would not be disturbed. She then sat down next to him and started to meditate, concentrating on Robin's mind. If something were influencing him, she'd find it. After about a minute of concentration, she found…something in Robin's mind. A pink, hazy cloud. That was odd, it-

WHAM!

Raven was jolted out of her trance by some sort of force and thrust backwards into a hard, concrete wall. Raven groaned and opened her eyes. Jinx was a couple of feet away, hauling the still-unconscious Robin, onto the back of what looked like a moped, but Raven couldn't be sure. Her head hurt and it had made her vision fuzzy. Before passing out, Raven came to the unnecessary conclusion that she had been hit by one of Jinx's hexes.

Because she had passed out, Raven didn't see Jinx speed off on her new hot pink Vespa, courtesy of last week's bank robbery, with Robin in tow.

She also didn't see Robin wake up when he and Jinx reached the edge of Jump City's Bay, where Robin and Jinx would part, but not until after a substantial kiss.

It's a good thing Raven didn't wake up until Jinx and Robin were well out of her sight.

* * *

By the time Raven had gotten back to the Tower, Robin was already back in his room, asleep. Great. The Titans were going to have a nice, long discussion in the morning. But for now, Raven needed the sleep. 

Once having slept a good while, Raven got up, dressed, and drank some tea. Everyone else was already up and about, so first Raven had to assemble everyone together. She sincerely hoped that they could get through this with as little trouble as possible.

Once the four other Titans were sitting in the living room expectantly, Raven began.

"Robin, we know."

Robin blinked. "You know what?"

"We know that you've been sneaking out at night to see Jinx."

"WHAT?!" That was not only exclaimed by Robin, but also by Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Raven nodded calmly. "Sit down Robin," she directed to the boy wonder, who had actually jumped up in his surprise to the accusation.

"I am doing no such thing! How could you even SAY something like that?"

Robin looked at the other three Titans, who all happened to be looking at the floor at that time.

"Guys! Back me up here! I don't sneak out at night to go fraternizing with villains."

"Dude, we SAW you. You weren't in your room. We even have proof." Beast Boy nodded at Cyborg, who stood up and went over to the computers. He punched something in and up came a picture of Robin's room, from the view of the security camera perched on Robin's wall.

"This is Robin's room right now," said Cyborg. He pressed a few buttons and a video feed of Robin in bed came up. "This is Robin's room last night." The five Titans stared at the screen and watched as Robin, fully clothed in black, climbed out of his bed and then out his window. Cyborg rewound it, and they watched Robin sneak out of his room again.

Robin sat and watched, speechless. "You can't believe that I'd do that on purpose."

"We do not, Robin. Raven has said that you were most likely under the influence of Jinx," Starfire told Robin comfortingly.

"But how?"

Beast Boy was the one who answered. "Well, the last time we saw her was about a week ago, right? Maybe she did something freaky to you."

With that suggestion, the gears in Raven's mind started to turn. "Cyborg," she said a little more sharply then she intended. "Can we bring up the video footage of the security cameras in the vault from the last time we fought Jinx?"

"Sure." Cyborg nodded and started punching numbers and letters into the computer. After about a minute, Robin's room was replaced by the inside of the bank vault. The five Titans watched in horror and mild amusement as the events of the bank robbery last week were replayed. No one brought up how the four Titans had been knocked out so easily.

"Look, there I am! See? Nothing strange happened to…" Robin never finished his sentence, because, up on the screen, he had just seen Jinx kiss him. His face became a nice shade of pink as he turned to the rest of the Titans and laughed nervously. "Guess I didn't remember that happening."

Beast Boy and Cyborg were on the floor laughing. "Oh man, the look on your face was SO worth me wearing a dress!" Beast Boy managed to gasp out between laughing fits.

The girls, however, weren't so happy. Starfire's eyes and hands glowed green as she rose off the couch into the air. "I am going to forcibly remove every strand of pink hair from the head of that…" Starfire said through gritted teeth, following with a few not so nice words in Tamaranean.

Raven yanked Starfire down back onto the couch by the ankle. "No we're not," she said in a voice that could only be described as 'calmly insane'. "Painfully slow torture would work much better in this situation." If anybody had been watching Raven at that moment, they would have seen that her eyes flashed red for a few seconds. Unfortunately for him, only Robin had.

"Hey! Titans! Let's focus here! So, we're assuming the," Robin took a deep breath and then continued, "kiss had something to do with it, yes?"

"It's a safe bet, Rob." Cyborg stood up and brushed himself off. "Considering you fell down into unconsciousness right after it."

Raven was now deep in thought. Last night she had seen that pink cloud of Jinx's influence over Robin in his mind. But what WAS it? And how did it affect Robin when she kissed him?

"Hormones. That's what the pink cloud was, it was some sort of hormone."

"What?" The rest of the Titans turned to Raven.

"Jinx must've put an artificial hormone in her lip gloss. When she kissed Robin, BOOM. The hormone got transferred to him affected him. Under its influence, Robin could be controlled by Jinx. Theoretically, of course. I mean, she is a sorceress."

The Titans thought about this. After about a minute of thinking, or in Beast Boy's case, pretending to think, the Titans decided that this was a fairly logical explanation.

"So, all I have to do is get rid of this hormone? That doesn't sound too bad…"

"Hormones are chemicals, Rob. It ain't gonna be easy, but we'll do the best we can." Cyborg patted Robin on the back reassuringly. "This shouldn't be TOO painful…"

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Robin was diagnosed Jinx-influence-free and allowed to leave the medical room. He rubbed his arms. In the last hour, he had been reminded of how much he hated needles. 

Flopping down on the couch, Robin hoped that he'd never have to move again. So, of course, not even two minutes later, he heard Cyborg's voice over his communicator.

"Titans, trouble! There's a robbery in progress at the jewelry store down on Second Street…"

Robin sighed. "You guys go ahead," he said halfheartedly back into the communicator. "I'll meet up with you in a couple of minutes."

* * *

By the time Robin had made it to "Jamie's Jewels", the other four Titans had been knocked out and Jinx was merrily shoving various gem-laden baubles and bangles into a bag, stopping occasionally to try something on. 

"Well, well, look who it is. Hey Boy Blunder, didja show up to try and stop me or did you just want to see me?"

Robin grinned and got into a fighting stance. Before she had time to react, Jinx found herself pinned on the ground. Was Robin sitting on her? She moaned and tried to struggle her way out of his grip, but she couldn't.

Robin positioned himself in such a way that his head was level with Jinx's.

"The jig is up, they know," he whispered in her ear.

Jinx gathered her strength and managed to throw Robin off her back. He was knocked into a glass display case and then it was Jinx's turn to smash Robin against the ground.

"Darn. Well, it was fun while it lasted. Are we still on for when they go off to that amateur Super Hero convention?"

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Robin managed to procure a freeze disk and smash it into one of Jinx's hands. She froze, and Robin got up and brushed himself off.

He always knew he was a good actor.

* * *

**And so concludes Jinxed! Hope it was just cryptic enough for you guys to fill in the blanks...**

**As always, I'd love it if you'd review!**


End file.
